1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to N-(substituted benzyloxy)imine derivatives, agricultural and horticultural fungicides containing them as an active ingredient, a process for the production thereof, and a controlling method.
2. Related Art
JP-A-61-280452 and JP, A-61-28045 disclose compounds which are structurally similar to the compound of this invention, and describe that such compounds are useful as a agricultural fungicide or insecticide. However, their activities cannot not necessarily be said to be satisfactory.
The compounds of this invention are novel compounds which have different substituents from those of these known compounds and have remarkable fungicidal activity over these known compounds.